charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Bone and the Time Twister
Charlie Bone and the Time Twister is the second novel in the Charlie Bone Series. It's prequel is Midnight for Charlie Bone, and the sequel is Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa (Charlie Bone and the Invisible Boy in the USA). This story takes place from 13 January to 2 February 2003. Summary "In the coldest winter on January 1916, Henry and James Yewbeam are talking about their cousin, Ezekiel Bloor. Ezekiel is endowed and can work little 'magic' but nevertheless he hates Henry for Henry is much more clever than him. Ezekiel rolls a marble towards Henry who is playing Ring Taw. The marble, turns out to be the Time Twister, sends him forward into time. Meanwhile, in the present time, Charlie gets into more trouble. At Bloor's, Charlie Henry and attempts to hide him in the tower. But Henry disappears out of the tower. Charlie tries to find him but only finds Cook's old secret room. Charlie finally finds Henry in the secret rooms. Charlie attempts to bring Henry back to this year by putting him in a freezer. But, he fails. Charlie asks his Uncle Paton what to do, he says to just wait in time. During school break, Henry gets into trouble to. Henry almost gets captured when he runs into the ruins. But he is saved by Olivia Vertigo. On Sunday, he is captured when he sees Billy Raven kick Blessed the dog. Meanwhile, at home, Charlie's uncle gets run over by the Yewbeam aunts. Characters *Charlie Bone - Main protagonist, Bloor's Academy student, endowed can hear and go into pictures. *Henry Yewbeam *James Yewbeam *Red King, his wife and children (Mentioned only) *Benjamin Brown - Charlie's friend, and owner of Runner Bean. He lives across the street from Charlie. *Benjamin's parents, Mr and Mrs Brown- detectives who are often busy and away from home. *Maisie Jones - Charlie's maternal grandmother *Grizelda Bone - Charlie's paternal grandmother *Amy Bone - Charlie's mother. She is unendowed and works at the local grocery. *Lyell Bone - Charlie's father (Mentioned only) *Paton Yewbeam - Charlie's great-uncle, a power-booster. *Lucretia Yewbeam - Charlie's oldest great-aunt *Eustacia Yewbeam - Charlie's second great-aunt *Venetia Yewbeam - Charlie's youngest great-aunt *Orvil Onimous - owner of the Pets' Cafe, looks after the Flame cats. *Julia Ingledew - Emma's aunt. *Dr. Tolly - Julia Ingledew's brother-in-law, and Emma Tolly's father. (mentioned only) *Nancy - Julia's sister, Emma's mother and Dr Tolly's husband (Mentioned only. Surname unknown, presumed to be Tolly) *Manfred Bloor - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's arch enemy, main antagonist, endowed. He is a powerful hypnotist. *Asa Pike - Bloor's Academy student, Manfred's sidekick, endowed. He is a werebeast. *Fidelio Gunn - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend and music tutor, unendowed. *Olivia Vertigo - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend. *Gabriel Silk - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend, endowed. Can feel emotions in clothes. *Emma Tolly (was once hypnotized by Manfred Bloor and called Emilia Moon) - Bloor's Academy student, becomes Charlie's fried at end of the first book, endowed. Can shapeshift into a bird. *Lysander Sage - Bloor's Academy student, Tancred's close friend, Charlie's friend, endowed. Has the ability to summon his spirit ancestors. *Tancred Torsson - Bloor's Academy student, Lysander's close friend, Charlie's friend, endowed. Has the ability to summon rain, wind, storms and snow. *Dorcas Loom - Bloor's Academy student, endowed *Beth - Bloor's Academy student, endowed *Bindi Loom - Bloor's Academy student, endowed, is telekinetic *Zelda Dobinski - Bloor's Academy student, endowed with telekinesis. *Billy Raven - Bloor's Academy student, starts off as Charlie's friend, endowed with the ability to understand and communicate with animals. *Cook - the cook at Bloor's Academy *Ezekiel Bloor - Dr Bloor's father Animals *Blessed - Cook's dog (Ezekial Bloor claims the dog as his, calling him Percy) *Runner Bean - Benjamin Brown's dog *Aries, Leo and Sagittarius - the famous Flame Cats, once lepards belonging to the Red King Teachers in Bloor's Academy *Dr Bloor - Headmaster of Bloor's, Manfred's father *Dr Saltweather - Head of music (Mentioned only) *Mr Irving (Mentioned only) *Mr Paltry - Winds *Mr O'Connor - Guitar (Mentioned only) *Mr Pilgrim - Piano *Miss Chrystal - Strings *Mr Carp - English teacher Category:Charlie Bone Series